Parks
by Nightingale101
Summary: it's funny all the things that happen in parks. This is a Collection of one-shots that all happen in a park. They will Involve all of the Characters  of young justice. i Suck at summaries. but please read this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

Smile. That's all you gotta do. Just smile. Oh god this is horrid, Dick Grayson thought to himself as he stood with back against the wall.

Right now, he was in a tux, at some party, for some charity, that dick had never heard of and he would much rather be facing joker. Bruce Wayne, Dick's adopted Father, Had disappeared about ten minutes after they got here. Probably surrounded by a bunch of Whor- girls, who were just hoping to get some expensive presents or if they're lucky get married and the divorce him for all his millions. Or at least that what dick thought

But Bruce was smatter then that. In fact Dick would bet his new PS3, That Bruce didn't want to be here anymore then he did. No not in the slightest. Bruce wasn't interested in any of those Whor- Girls, and he was way too smart to fall for any of the tricks they could pull.

Bruce had only come to this stupid party to support the charity for the African Something or rather.

Dick didn't really need to be here. The only reason he was here, was because Alfred was out off the town for the week. Witch normally wasn't a problem. Considering they were out fighting crime most of the time, but the joker had broken out of Arkham on Sunday, and Bruce wouldn't let Dick go out by himself when he was out. And Bruce had said he would be attending this Function a month ago, so he couldn't just not show up.

So dick suggested that he could stay home by himself, but no, he wasn't allowed to do that either. You see the last time dick was left alone, He invited Wally over, together they broke five windows, six verses, set the stove on fire And put a huge hole in a wall.

So here he was leaning against a wall, in a tux Board out of his mind.

He needed some air. So got off the wall and headed towards the door.

'Hey dick my boy, Where are you going?" Asked a man with brown hair that was slowly turning grey.

"Hi Commissioner Gorden. I'm just going to get some air. If you see Bruce tell him for me" Dick replied turning so he could face Commissioner Gorden but sill continuing his way outside.

"Sure thing Kid" was the last thing dick heard from the party before the doors were closed and he was greeted with the cool, crisp, evening air of Gotham City.

He started to make his way down the block. Dick new of a small park that was just around the corner. It had swings, so he figured he could sit on one of them till about midnight and the make his way back to the party.

He rounded the corner and saw the park with it's to swings.

One of which was occupied by a boy a few years older than dick, the boy had bright Orange hair Compartmented by a small amount of red freckles, and piercing, Bright green eyes. He was wearing a long sleeve, white Shirt under a Short sleeve, blue shirt unbuttoned, with Grey jeans and plain sneakers.

"Bit far from home, aren't you?" Dick said as walked up the path towards the swings and his best friend, Wally West.

"Yeah... Just a bit" he responded with a big grin

Dick sat down on the swing next to Wally, and started to swing ever so slightly.

"So what's on your mind?" Dick as casually.

"What do you mean? There's nothing on my mind" Wally answered a little too quickly, which only confirmed dicks suspicions.

"There are only 3 reasons why you come to Gotham. 1. Theres an emergency that requires my help. 2. The Dunkin' Donuts in Central City Ran out of donuts. Or 3. You need to talk about something but you don't know who to talk to so you come to me. If it was the first two you, wouldn't be sitting on a swing" dick turned his head too look at his best friend who was biting his bottom lip.

"So, Spill." He said as he punched Wally in the arm.

"Ok Ok Gezz." Wally started "Well, umm I h- no Wait, I Need Relationship advice." Wally continued as he turned to look At Dick.

"And you came to me? Dude I'm two years younger than you!" dick said still looking at Wally.

"Shut Up. You happen to be The most mature person I know." Wally said as he turned his head a way.

"ok Fine. Shoot" said Dick, starting to swing a bit more.

"So i like someone right, and i want to ask them to the moves but i don't know how to ask them. I mean should i be funning, serious, romantic or what. What if they don't like me and the i look like a fool"

Ok, thought dick, this is serious. But he also thought it was strange the He kept saying 'Them' and 'They' and not just say 'She' OR 'her'

"Well" Dick began. "I don't have that much experience but in my opinion You should just be yourself, you don't have to be anything else, if, 'They', Don't like you for who you are then there not worth it."

"Yeah," Wally started, "I think I'll do that. I'll call them tomorrow, thanks dick" Wally said as he got off the swing and started down the path.

"Heeeey Wally" Dick called after him.

Wally turned around just in time to see dick snap a picture of him on his phone.

"Oh, come one I'm trying to get a good photo to put on face book for Wally's first crush. Soooo... Smile."

Wally broke out into a big grin


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. You know I can't believe I've had two reviewers on the first part. And they liked it I mean come on. I didn't like the ending but you did. You have no Idea what that dose form my self-confidence.**

**Anyway the chapter is for someone who requested a supermarten (You know who you are) and this is what you got. Sorry if you don't like it. But I wrote this in like 4 hours. I think its ok but let me know what you think k. Oh yeah if you have any requests let me know and fare warning, I don't write slashes. It not because I don't like it, it's just cause I can't. But anyway enjoy**

**P.s I already have a chapter 3 so any requests will be chapter 4 or 5. Depending on whether or not I get off my butt and write a new chapter. (This has been done for a while we just haven't had the internet.)**

**But anyway on with the chapter!**

_**~Gale**_

_The First_

"What is it?" Asked Conner as he stared at the small field with what looked like pieces of modern art scattered around it. It had been Megan's idea to spend the day together, away from the cave. So she had him brought here, to this... this...

"It's a Park silly" Said Megan as she smile at Superboy.

Of course right now he wasn't Superboy, no, he was just Conner, and she was just Megan, not Miss Marten.

"What's a Park?" the raven haired boy asked the red headed girl, still completely confused.

"It's also called a 'play Ground'. It's where earth children come to play and interact with other earth children and to get some exercise and things" the marten explained to the clone.

"Oh" replied the boy. "So what's that" he said pointing at a bunch of twisted metal.

Megan looked at where he was pointing and smiled "That's a jungle Gym, you climb on it. Come on" she said as she grabbed Superboy and dragged him towards it.

One they had reached their destination, Megan began to climb up wards. She looked back down to find that Conner was just standing there looking up at her. Forgetting where they were she let go of the bars and floated back down beside clone.

"What's wrong Conner" She asked

"I don't understand, what does it do?" said Conner

"it doesn't 'do' anything. It's just for fun" said the marten with a big grin on her face.

"Fun" he said.

~Later that day~

Megan and Conner sat on some swings looking out over the water. The sun was setting and Megan thought it looked picture perfect. In fact she thought this whole day had been nothing short of amazing. When she suggested to Conner that they spend the day together, she was sure that they would get interrupted by a mission or something but no, she was still here, with Conner.

"This was my first time in a park, I'm glad I came here with you Conner and not by myself" said Megan

"It was... fun" said Conner unsure if he had said the right thing.

"Yeah it was" She said with a big smile on her face.

She leaned over and gave Conner a kiss on the check and quickly turned her head to hide her blush. Conner blushed too.

"I'm glad I came here with you Megan" said Conner still staring at the water

Megan broke out into her biggest grin of the day.

"Thanks Conner" said Megan as she stood up from the swing.

She held her hand out to Conner "Let's go home"

Conner smiled and took Megan's Hand


	3. Chapter 3

**I really need the net back, anyway. This has been written for like six weeks, it's just that I have been too lazy so get on and post it. This was written before Chapter 2 (This was going to be chapter 2 It's just that someone requested and I'm too nice) so yeah, but hey no updates for like a month and a half, and the two in one night. I'm on a roll. Anyways enjoy the Awesomeness that is Wally (Even if he is a tad OCC).**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

_**~Gale**_

Chapter 3: Peace

_Man my heads pounding_, Kid flash thought to himself as he walked down, well at this moment, he wasn't kid flash, no, he was just plain old boring Wally West, who just happened to have the worst head ache ever.

Wally walked through the streets of central city, right toward his favourite park. It was his favourite park because it was hidden behind some bushes and trees and he was 90% sure that nobody else knew about it. So it was kinda like having his own private hid away.

Every sensible person has some ware that nobody can get to apart from them, for most teenagers it's there bed room. Flash, Barry, had his lab that he wouldn't let anyone in, Superman had his fortress of solitude, and batman has another base somewhere that he disappears to some times.

Wally's hideaway just happened to be a park. And no, it is not lame for a sixteen year old to hang out in a park.

Wally had two reasons to go to his park today. 1. He had a huge head ache that made him feel like his head was going to explode. 2. He just needed a break, from everything.

He came to the small and hardly noticeable path through some bushes that lead to his park. When he came out of the bush he stopped for a minute to look at it.

It wasn't very big 20 by 30. But it had a slide, two swings, a roundabout, and a see-saw. Wally loved to just sit on the swing and just think.

This time was no different. He sat there, gently swinging back and forth, just thinking about this and that, for about an hour and a half uninterrupted. At that time he was distracted from his thoughts by rusling in the bushes to his right. He then decided that it was most likely a rabbit, and closed his eyes and went back to his thoughts.

"Oh sorry" came a girls voice.

Causing Wally to jump, so he was now face the A girl of about his age, who he guessed the voice belonged to. She had bright deep blue eyes and brown hair that just hung clear of her shoulders. The girl was wearing a red tank top and a yellow mini skirt.

"I didn't know anybody would be here. I... Umm. You're Wally aren't you?" the girl added with a smile.

_Wow _thought Wally, _She Beautiful._

"Uh..." He actually said.

She smiled again

"My name's Linder Park. I'm in you Science class, I sit two rows behind you." She said as walked over to the swings. "We've never actually met"

"Well then allow me" said Wally as he bowed and gestured to the swing next to his own.

The girl sat down, so did Wally

"So... you like science then?" asked Wally

"No not really, I just needed another class to fill up my time table" Linda replied as she started to swing back and forth. "But you seem to love it. I mean you're always the first one to put your hand up. Sometimes it goes up so fast you would swear you were kid flash of something he he"

"Heh, yeah I guess I am a bit enthusiastic. But that's just because I want to be a scientist." Wally said quickly to steer the conversation away from kid flash.

"That's pretty cool I guess. Well if that's your thing and everything. But it not mine" the girl said not looking at Wally.

"No?" Asked Wally

"No" said the Linda

"Well what do you want to be then?" inquired Wally.

"A reporter. Don't you think it would be cool to like, interview the flash, or superman." She had stopped swinging and was looking at Wally with such intensity that it made him blush.

"Yeah I guess" said Wally with a smile. Linda looked away.

"You know I was surprised to find you here. I was almost positive that I was the only one who knew about this place." said Linda as she looked around

"So Was I" Wally said.

"when I'm alone here it just seems so peaceful" the young girl said with a smile.

"Same" said Wally

The strange thing was that Wally had never felt so at peace by himself then he did right now, with Linda.


End file.
